Midnight Magic
by TsavoriteWings
Summary: Two lonely souls in the middle of the night. What will happen? Hermione/Ginny femslash
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sat in front of the dorm mirror, trying feebly to brush out the tangles the long day had put in her red hair. Glansing out the window she noted that the night long since had covered the grounds with its dark presence. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay cool and silent on the massive grounds.

"Another day…" she thought solemnly, but then kicked herself mentally, thinking about it would only make things worse.

The irony that she was thinking the words, made her smile sadly as she made her way towars the beds. Soft, warm covers greeted her, and she felt a little better as she tried to get comfortable. Try not to think about something, however, and thoughts will allways have their way with you eventually. Thoughts of brown hair and a scent of old books came easier than ever before. Realizing that it was impossible to stop, Ginny gave up and let her mind wander.

It had all started out so slow, only a subtle whisper at the thought of spending time with her... The feeling had been easy to ignore at first. The faint tingling efter a lingering touch. Warm smiles given after long nights of talking, about everything between heaven and earth. Behind the rather bookish exterior she hid such increadible dreams and thoughts. She was the brightest witch of the century. She was Ginnys friend, Hermione Granger.

What would Hermione say if she knew the nature of the thoughts that was running though Ginnys head late at night.

"She would hate me…" Ginny wispered to herself as she felt the tears begin to fall.

Hugging a pillow she whispered deasperatly to the night around her "More than ever I need your advice, but this you can never know about…"

It had been two months since the dream that made Ginny realize that her feelings for Hermione Granger went a lot deeper that just friendship.  
She had gone to bed just like any other day, feeling happy about helping hermione with a perticularly difficult problem in transfiguration. But within the comfort of sleep, the depths of her dreaming mind turned innucent questions in to innuendon. Hugs in to salacious touching, exploring and kissing. And before long the images of lean female bodies writhing together in extasy played out in her dreaming mind. The overwelming shame she felt efter waking up with damp nightclothes had kept the dreams at bay for a while, but the floodgates had been opened and could never be fully closed again.

Not wanting to think about the dreams again, Ginny thought of Hermione. Mixed emotions of shame and happiness battled furiously inside her as she let her mind wander. Obove all, ginny loved the mind of the older witch. She was clever in a way that went above and beond books and spells, she could see people for what they were. And she wanted to help out all people in need. Ginny had always admired these things in Hermione, but lately the brownhaired witch had begun to change her apperance, towards something more... outgoing. Ginny herself had been using makeup for years now and was no stranger to it's effects on a persons looks, but seing it on her bookish friend was something she was totally not prepared for. She had also just recently begun to do something about her hair, and the newly adapted style made Ginnys desires for Hermione go in to overdrive. Everytime they spent time together it became harder and harder to tame the raging desires inside her that wanted nothing but to ravage her gorgeous friend.

"Damn it, why… ?" Ginny sighed as she stared upwards blankly with tears slowly drying on her cheeks and pillowcase.

Their friendship was still new, but trying to hide her burning desires was turning out to be incresingly difficult. Every smile, every touch she recived from Hermione made her want to cry out in cheer joy. And even though the struggles her friend unknowingly put her through was turning into dayly torture, Ginny never wanted to leave Hermiones side. They would still spend their days togeather, smiling and working on schoolthings until the commonroom was empty and they both had to go to bed. Ginny had even cut down on quidditch practise, which worried both Hermione and the griffindor team captain. But it was not like she needed more practise anyway, and if anything her grades were improving with all the time she spent with Hermione.  
But Ginny didn't really care about grades or quidditch. As long as Hermione would spend time with her she felt she had to make the most of it. One day she would slip up, her hidden feelings would be out, and it would all be over...

After thinking about her problems until well after midnight, Ginny finally fell asleep.  
What she didn't know however, was that someone was spending her night, thinking about Ginny in return.

Hermione Granger, prefect and A-student. Always obeying the rules and never doing anything out of the ordinary, except having the best results on all the tests and being the teachers' favorite.

"Well, Most of the teachers" she thought bitterly.

For her to be Professor Snipes favorite she would have to kill both Harry, and herself, first... No, the teachers were never a problem. In fact, school had never been anything but fun for her. Learning came easy when you paid attention and was just a bit curious about things. School however, had taken an intresting turn this year... and it all came down to a certain redhead.

Ginny wesley had cought Hermiones attention in a way that was confusing Hermione. They had become good friends over the corse of the year and it had presented a new situation that Hermione felt she was not equiped to handle.

She sat at her desk in the prefekt room she had at her own disposal, and completely failed to fokus on her copy of hogwarts, A history. Thinking about her redheaded friend had become second nature at this point, but the young Wesley was a riddle that no books presented an abvious answer to. Their budding friendship was something that Hermione had come to treasure greatly, but there was something about it that felt very different from her realtionship with the boys in the golden trio.

Hermione was not used to not understanding, and she regretted her inability to get really close to other people. Being factual and focusing her life on higher learning had left her somewhat lacking in social skills and now that came back to bite her. She knew she wanted Ginny to see her from her best side, and Hermione always felt delighted when she was around. Which was turning out to be more and more often as of late.  
For reasons she had yet to fully identify and comprehend, she suddenly felt compelled to make an effort with her apperance. Something hermione had, up to this point, considered a vain waste of time. Hermione had a sneaking supision that her redheaded friend had something to do with this, but had yet to understand why. The idea of makeup however, came from watching Ginny.

She remembered sitting in the commonroom laughing at something silly Ginny had reanacted that the twins had done back at the burrow. And as they both calmed down, all smiles, they had settled in to a moment of content silence. Hermione remembered feeling a genuine happieness spreading in her body as she observed her new friend. She remembered thinking about how pretty Ginny looked for her and that she would like to be pretty in return. In retrospect it was a strange thing to think about a friend but the thought had stuck in her head, and what harm could it do anyway, right?

It turned turned out to be a bit more difficult than she had originally thought. She made the mistake of accidentally picturing ginny in her mind the first time she tried the new spell, and ended up having spend the entire evening at the medical wing answering questions about why her hair had suddenly turned red...

The memory made Hermione smile.

Ginny had acted a bit strange the first day she came down with makeup on. But then again so had the rest of the school...  
People she had never exchanged two words with now suddenly wanted to talk to her. The whole thing was rather annoying but Ginny said she had looked nice with the changes so it had all felt worth the extra hassle.

Looking up from the book she didn't read, she turned her head towards the other side of the room.

"Accio Book bag" she whispered.

The book bag floated across the floor from where she had left it as she entered the room earlier. She opened it and took out a photo from earlier that year. The sun shone bright from above and in the center stood two girls with their arms around each other smiling up at her with the ocean behind them.

Hermione smiled again.

It had been a lovely summer. The day the picture was taken, Ginny had been wearing a bright summer dress and a straw-hat. At the time she had not thought much about it. But the memory of Ginny standing with the sun behind her, making the rays of light flow though the thin dress and contrasting the outline of her body, suddenly sent shivers down Hermiones spine.

She was not sure were the feeling came from but she suddenly felt the need to be close to Ginny, and the intensity of it frightened her. She had never felt this kind of feeling before in her life.  
After a moments hesiation she decided to go check on her friend in the sleeping quarters.

Things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked quietly along the dark hallways leading to the girls sleepingquarters. A few paintings who were not yet sleeping raised their eyebrows in question at the young girl and Hermione in turn questioned why she was acting the way she was. Her usually rational mind didnt really feel like itself, and the more she though about it, the more she felt like she should just go back to sleep. But then thoughts of Ginny returned and she felt a thightness in her chest almost akin to worry, but not quite the same. Like an emptiness that her friend's pressence would somehow fill... Hermione needed to see Ginny, at least that much she was certain of. After all, Ginny could be hurt or needing help with something schoolrealted. The part of her mind that pointed out it was in the middle of the night were quietly dissmissed as irrelevant

"I'm just checking on my friend" she thought "I'll see that she's fine and then i'll go back. Nothing more, nothing less" somewhat satisfied by her own sound logic she pressed on.

As she entered the sleepingquarters she felt a sense of bemusment settle over her. She wasn't breaking any rules being here. It was the girls sleepingquarters, and she was definitely a girl. But the feeling of walking around in the middle of the night just to see Ginny made her feel mischievous, and a tiny bit elated. She had bent rules before, but never on her own like this. She smiled.

The large sleeping area lay quiet and peaceful as Hermione crept over to her friends bed. After a moments hesitation she pulled aside the heavy drapes and revealed a very much sleeping Ginny. Hermione watched the sleeping form for a few moments, she couldn't quite put her finger on why but she had the feeling that the redheaded girl should have been awake and waiting for her. Disappointed and a bit dissuaded she began to assess her own actions without the thoughts that had been clowding her judgement as of late.

"I'm insane" she giggled at her own now clearly irrational behaviour and started to turn back the way she came, when a ragged intake of breath made her stop dead in her tracks. Thinking she might have been spotted, Hermione quicky looked around the room, but all the other girls still appeared to be sound asleep. She edged closer to the bed again and observed her sleeping friend. Ginny was breathing heavily and appeared to be dreaming. Hermione had never known anyone very close in her life, but she was neither sheltered nor stupid. She knew what she was watching was very private in nature, Yet she hesitated to leave... somthing inside her insisted that she should stay to watch. With her earlier actions fresh in her mind though, Hermione didn't really trust her own thoughts to be able to handle this as unbiased as it was claiming to be. She decided to leave and not trust anything more her traitorous mind would come up with.  
And then Ginny moaned out in pleasure.

Hermione felt her cheeks flair and her knees grow weak. Not able to resist the delicious sound, she edged closer to the bed again and unconsionsly licked her lips. Ginny had started to whimper and murmor things in between ragged breaths, and Hermione now felt her senses go numb. She left all pretenses of ever going back to her own sleepingquarters and just staired in silent awe. A perticulary loud moan shocked Hermione out of her stupor and she looked around quickly. Not noting any changes to the calm room, she quickly cast silencing charms around both herself; Ginny, and the large bed.

Slightly out of breath Hermione turned back once again to observe Ginny. She was now mumbling inkoherent sentences, aching her chest upwards; and sqirming under the heavy covers. Hermione began to unconsiously lean in closer to try and make out some of the words and sentences that was being outered. Ginny must have sensed her presence though because the following things happened very quickly. Ginnys eyes shot open, but whatever dream she had been enjoying still appeared to be in full force inside her mind. Her hands came up from under the covers and captured Hermiones surprised face between them and crashed their lips togeather with passion.

Needless to say Hermione was stunned. Ginny had closed her eyes again but was still feverishly kissing her with no sighn of stopping, and for the first time in her life Hermione felt her mind fail her. Nothing could have prepared her for the sensations welling up inside her from the instant she felt Ginnys red lips touch hers; and without even thinking about it, she was kissing back with equal vigor. As the kisses turned even more passionate, hands began to timidly explore and tounges snuck out from behind shy lips and wrestled for dominace in a dance as old as magic itself.

But just when the kissing was at it's best Ginny pulled away. Hermione whimpered at the loss of wonderful contact, but as her own brain kickstarted itself, she began to realice what she was doing and where she was. She was even beginning to wonder if she herself was dreaming, when Ginny's quiet voice brought her out of her stupor.

Tears were falling from her closed eyes as she spoke with despair in her voice "I don't want to wake up again..."

Amongst all the kissing Hermione had managed to move herself on top of Ginny, and now found herself straddling her redheaded friend; perched up against the headboard with their foreheads still resting against each other.  
With her mind working again, it finally clicked for Hermione that Ginny most likely thought that she was still dreaming. Not even sure what to do with that peice of information, hermione thought about her own feelings on the subject. She wanted to belive that Ginny had intentionally kissed her, that much was clear by now. But as depressing as it both felt and sounded, it could have been anyone in that dream...  
Deciding that her own feelings could wait, she wanted to give all the comfort she could to her distressed friend. Regardless of the potentially awkward situation they now found themselves in.

After a moments hesitation Hermione put her hand on Ginnys cheek, wiping away some of the tears "It's ok Ginny, i'm here for you"

Ginny gasped, her eyes flew open and she looked around the room in panic, then back at Hermione.

"Hermione!? What?" She tenderly touched her still tingling lips "Did I... Did you...? Did we?"  
Panic flared up in her mind and body as she felt all the shame and desperation from the last couple of week surface at once. The only thing holding her togeather was the brownhaired beauty unexplainedly perched in her lap.

Hermione in turn was still stuggling to compose herself from the kiss they shared moments before. She took a deep breath and tried to find the words to calm her friend.

"We kind of kissed, and I kind of liked it..." Hermione felt her cheeks burn in shame and desire.

Ginny stared at hermione with open eyes.

"I was dreaming about you, and then..."

"Wait" Now it was Hermiones turn to stare "you were dreaming about me?"

Ginny nodded timidly in confusion.

Hermione sat with her mouth open, her mind stuck somewhere in between euphoria and disbelief; she couldn't belive her dumb luck. Smiling like an idiot she timidly reached up to caress Ginnys lips with her fingers and looked her in hope, that the feelings she had was shared  
"so if i wanted to kiss you again...?"  
Ginny felt tears beguin to fall once again as her lips connected with Hermiones for the secound time that night. Neither could tell who started the kiss, but they both wanted it, badly.

Hermione tenderly stroked Ginnys face as they kissed. Ginny semed so timid and small, not at all like the tough and charming girl she had gotten to know so well up to that point. Hermione found herself thinking that she would like to know all the hidden nuances, and hidden treasures, about her new precious friend.

And as if on queue, Ginny pulled hermione down with her on the bed and began kissing her harder. Hermione felt the slight shift in the mood but only felt her exitement grow as she was flipped over and Ginny began to fondle her breasts through her clothes. All feelings before this turned to nothing in compairison as she felt the pleasure explode everywhere her new lover touched her body. She gasped through the kiss and urged Ginny on with her own hands.  
Feeling the need in Hermiones movements Ginny moved her hands from under Hermiones and forced them in under her shirt. Hermione ached her back and moaned loadly, she wanted more. She had never felt need like this before, she was melting under Ginnys raw touch.  
Hermiones shirt could no longer handle the abuse of ginnys hands exploring under it and the two lowest buttons flew off, and this made Ginny pause and brake their frantic kissing.  
The Image of Hermione; panting with her eyes closed, and half-ruined shirt perched on her flat stomach and exposing the underside of her breasts filled Ginnys retina and she staired with pure lust in her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the look of pure desire being directed at her and felt her own desire roar in answer. Without breaking eyecontact she slowly opened the remaining buttons and pulled aside the fabric; freely exposing herself to Ginny who now was panting openly at the sight.

"I'm yours, take me...!"

Hermione saw the pure happiness and relief in her friends eyes and kissed her again softly. Cuddling up togeather in the big bed they both thought about their situation, but Ginny were the first to speak.

"what happens now?"

"I dont know... but we'll figure it out, togeather"

AN/ Thank you all for endulging me. I wanted to show Hermione as the strong one here. Growing up in the human world she would most likely have encountered her fair share of bullies for being all about the books and not about the looks. Ginny is from a big family full of brothers and so i'd imagine her being a little more cuddled. She will have her fair chance to be the strong one though, worry not you little heads about that;) much love :3


End file.
